vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gurmah-Gharus
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Gurmah-Gharus. The Calamity of the Desert Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Unknown Age: Nearly 2000 years old Classification: Sleeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck (Characters of elevated Natura+ can obtain open rolls more than once. Has a 1% chance to instantly resist and negate any status effect), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulation of the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resistance and negation of it, status effects, and avoiding committing mistakes. This ability can be used 9 times), Large Size (Type 3, is over 10 kilometers long), Extrasensory Perception (Beings of Natura+ 20 are aware of any change in the timestream and order, and additionally are not affected by the destruction of the conceptual facets of reality), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 245, Search 235 and Track 235), Enhanced Bite, Minor Non-Physical Interaction (It does not possesses any supernatural power, but due to its size it is capable of causing half the damage it would normally to beings made of pure energy), Acid Manipulation (It generates potents gastric acids), Luck Bestowal (Only to natural beings of Natura +0, and only to those that do not directly fight the Gurmah-Gharus), Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Aware of any temporal and order change), Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, BFR, Sealing and Command Inducement (Natural beings are immune to summoning skills), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Considerable stronger than the Dragons of Gaira) Speed: At least Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to character that can dodge lightning by default) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely Class T (It weights this much), far higher with preparation (With Feats of Strength 260 can easily increase its strength by +4, reaching a level of 20 whose allows one to vistually lift anything as long has the proper support) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Its a worm of 10 km of length. As damage resistance creature of massive size possesses duraility way superior to its offensive stats) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Limited, just as intelligent as any animal Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Devourers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Worms Category:Tier 7 Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Stone Walls Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users